Explorers of Berk (the sequel to Living the Legacy)
by DinoWriter23
Summary: A few weeks after the death of Dagur the Deranged Stoick and his friends decide to explore the archipelago and complete the map. What new adventures await them as they explore the dragon-filled islands?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The first chapter of the sequel to Living the Legacy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I flew around on Mjolnir. The sky was so open and free today. I held my arms up, enjoying the wind rushing by them. I just felt like anything was possible.

Mjolnir growled as he enjoyed the day too. He had the respect of many dragons, being a Skrill and all. Word had spread quickly that I had trained this fierce Strike class dragon. Now like my father before me, I had quickly earned a reputation across the archipelago. Many Vikings were telling of how I, Stoick Finn Haddock, son of Hiccup and Astrid, had trained the fierce Skrill and freed the archipelago from the evil of Dagur the Deranged.

I looked down at the ocean. I hadn't wanted to do that, but we were in a battle and I was trying to keep everyone safe. Mjolnir seemed to sense something was wrong because he started spinning.

I grabbed on. "Mjolnir!" I said. He just laughed, or what I presumed to be laughter. I smiled. That reptile had a way of cheering me up.

We landed on a sea stack. I dismounted and sat down, looking at the vast expanse of ocean. I'm still amazed at the variety of Tidal class dragons that swam below the surface. Scauldrons, Thunderdrums, Seashockers, and more. Even more impressive were all the islands out there, and the dragons that called those islands home. It was no wonder my dad wanted to explore as much of it as possible.

I looked back at the island Mjolnir and I called home. Berk was still growing and expanding. It was so much more than it had been a few weeks ago. And I knew it was going to change more as time went on.

I looked at Mjolnir. "Today's going to be a big day. When the others get here we're going to start something big." Mjolnir just looked at me with his eyes. I had a feeling he knew what I was going to suggest, and wanted to get on with it.

I saw other dragons approaching. Mucklout with his Thunderdrum Loudmouth, Buffnut with his Whispering Death Killerjaws, Duffnut with her Changewing Vomit. And my favorite, Camicaze with her Hobblegrunt Moodswing. They all landed and dismounted.

"Stoick, what is it?" Camicaze, or Cami as she preferred, asked.

I smiled. "I've been thinking, when our parents were our age they spent their time exploring the archipelago. When they weren't protecting Berk."

"Get to the point." Mucklout said.

"Our parents found many islands with lots of dragons." I continued. "However the map is still incomplete. There are lots of islands with dragons we haven't discovered yet." I turned to Cami. "Your brother and his friends have continued to explore these places."

Cami nodded. "They've found lots of exciting and dangerous places." She said. "It'd be so much fun to find something like that."

"Well that's what I'm suggesting we do." I said. "We have dragons now. I say we go out and find as many islands as we can. See what dragons there are. We expand the map, and if possible complete it."

Cami looked at me. "You do know that there could be hundreds of thousands of islands out there."

"That's why we need as much help as we can get." I said. "I've already talked it over with Artur and his friends, and he thinks it's a good idea."

"Will there be danger?" Duffnut asked.

"Possibly." I said.

"With awesome dragons?" Buffnut asked.

"Very likely."

"And glory to be found in discovering unknown islands?" Mucklout asked.

"Topped with the honor of naming the place."

"We're in." They all said.

Cami shook her head. "You do need all the help you can get. I'm in."

I smiled. "Then from this moment on, we're the Explorers of Berk."

* * *

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't want to drag it out needlessly. I plan to have all the OC's submitted last story return, maybe even explore their islands. If you'd like to help with any of the chapters feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was studying the map later trying to figure out a good place to start exploring. I wanted to go further north, beyond Itchy Armpit and the next of the Bewilderbeast. Yet there have been several Vikings that never returned from the ice and snow. Besides, Mjolnir was frozen in ice twice, and he might not like the idea of going a third time.

I looked at some of the islands further south. I'm sure Artur and his friends have tried going beyond StormBolt already. Iron Island and FlameLand might be good locations, but again Artur might be covering that area already. What about to the east and west? I could try searching in those directions.

"What are you doing?" I heard Brunhilda say. I turned to look at my older sister. She had her red hair braided like Grandma's, and was dressed in her adventure outfit.

"I'm just looking at the map." I said. She smirked and walked over to me. She liked living up to the Haddock name, hence why she trained a Flightmare.

"Thinking about trying to race to the edge like Mom and Dad did?" She asked me. "I've been doing that. I doubt there's even an edge."

I kept looking at the map. "So much of the archipelago has been discovered, and since Dagur's defeat more islands have been allying themselves with Berk. I just think as Vikings and dragon riders we need to do what we can to complete this map."

"Spoken like a true Haddock." Brunhilda said. She looked at the map. "Well, this was Berserk. We haven't flown beyond there."

I looked at her. "After what happened there I know the Berserkers will shoot me and Mjolnir on sight. There's a difference between having our family's dramatic flare and just being a fool." Still, there was an appeal to that region. The map didn't have anything to what was beyond Berserk.

"I know that look." Brunhilda said. "What are you planning?"

I looked back at her. "Something crazy."

* * *

 **Thanks to BEST OC Maker for the names of some of the islands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I held on to Mjolnr as we flew through the sky. We had been flying for hours and I was getting anxious. We were getting close to Berserk, and I wasn't looking forward to seeing the Berserkers again. The island fortress was just as foreboding and dark as I remembered it. I'm sure that there were catapults lined up everywhere waiting for a dragon to come by.

Well I planned to give Berserk a wide berth. The more distance between us and that place, the better. I may have gotten my fighting skills from Mom, and Mjolnr may be a Skrill, but even we couldn't take on thousands of Berserkers. Mjolnr must've sensed my uneasiness because he growled.

I patted his head. "Easy boy. I don't plan to get anywhere close to the island." Mjolnr just shook his head in response.

Something large flew past us. Mjolnr roared in surprise as we tried to keep from falling out of the sky. I looked in the direction of Berserk and saw boulders coming our way. They must've spotted us. Mjolnr rose greatly and the boulders flew harmlessly beneath us.

"We need to get out of here!" I told my dragon. He made a growling sound, and I have a feeling that was his way of reminding me that this was my idea in the first place. Then things got crazy.

Mjolnr put on a lot of speed. I had to hold on to keep myself from getting blown off. I've seen the speed that Toothless could go to, but this was faster than anything I've ever seen on a dragon. I had to shut my eyes, but not out of fear. It was because the wind was making it uncomfortable to keep them open. I didn't open them until I felt the wind ease up.

I saw then that we had left Berserk behind us, and were coming up to a new island. I was right. There were islands beyond Berserk. Wait until Mom and Dad heard about this. Well, they would probably kill me for going anywhere near Berserk. Still it wasn't like they didn't do crazy stuff when they were my age. I wasn't the one who flew close to the Screaming Death.

When we landed I took out the map. I wasn't wasting this time to add a new island. Mjolnr just lied down in the sand. I don't think he really cared what I did. He just wanted to rest his wings. I smiled and looked at him. "So, what do you think? Mjolnr's Rest a good name?"

He growled in response.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **Next time, we find out what lives on this new island.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I've been doing some thinking about where this story could go. In the meantime enjoy this chapter.**

 **Note: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

After Mjolnir finished resting we began exploring the island together. I found myself wondering what dragons we would find here. Some Grapple Grounders maybe? A Wishsong perhaps? There was only one way to find out.

Mjolnir and I walked around. He was giving me that look that if I tried to make him fly he would shock me. I've been shocked a few times by Mjolnir, mostly when I don't include mutton for dinner or if I wake him early in the morning, and it is not fun. Not to mention I talk in Snotloutese when that happens.

Not too far from the beach was this open field of grass. Not interesting, I know, but when I tried to walk across it Mjolnir grabbed me by the back of my tunic and pulled me away. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" Mjolnir just growled and snarled. "It's just an open field. What's the worse that could happen?"

A roar echoed in my ears. I looked up to see a Boneknapper flying down. It breathed fire over the field. I then heard a bunch of roars coming from the field. I didn't recognize the species, but they were undoubtedly dragon. I looked at Mjolnir. He realized what they were and kept me from wandering into a trap.

The Boneknapper landed. I then realized this dragon had a saddle. The Boneknapper lowered itself to the ground to allow the rider to dismount. The rider was dressed in black chainmail and had a helmet made from obsidian. The Boneknapper growled at us.

The rider put a hand on the dragon. "Easy Cranium." Cranium looked at his rider, and backed off. Yeah, only a male Boneknapper could make growls like that. The rider took off his helmet, and I got a good look at the person who kept me from making what could've been a fatal mistake. He looked to be about fourteen, and had storm grey eyes with raven black hair. Something about him seemed familiar…

"What were you thinking?" The kid asked me. "Don't you know how to tell a Field Snapper from regular grass?"

"Field Snapper?" I asked.

He shook his head. "A Field Snapper is a Boulder-class dragon that has hundreds of heads that look exactly like grass. They lie in wait for unsuspecting prey, like an ignorant Viking, then hit it with hundreds of little lava boulders. Then it has dinner."

"I never heard of a Field Snapper before." I admitted. Hey, the Book of Dragons is still incomplete. We're adding more to it.

He looked at me. "You're joking right? A Berkian, the son of Hiccup and Astrid, has never heard of a dragon? Wait until my father hears about this."

"Hey, how do you know who my parents are?" I asked.

"Everyone knows about you. You trained a Skrill, the very one Dagur was using as the symbol of Berserk! You also rid the archipelago of that maniac! You're just as famous as Thor."

"I probably wouldn't go that far." Mjolnir just growled at me.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. Name's Bone."

I looked at him. "Bone? As in the son of Alvin the Treacherous?"

"So you do remember me." Bone said. "Last great council meeting of the Chieftains our dads had us meet. You've already met Craniumbasher." The Boneknapper growled in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What else?" Bone asked. "Collecting fossils. I've been studying them, and turns out there are more dragons that existed in the past than currently exist. I could show you my drawings if you'd like. It'd add to that book of yours."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks to BestOCMaker for submitting Bone and Craniumbasher. For some reason I can't see who submitted the idea of the Field Snapper, but thanks for that. I enjoyed it.**

 **Like I said before, I have been thinking about where they could go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sorry this is late. I was busy with a lot of stuff, and I'm still going to be busy these next few weeks. Hopefully I'll have time to update this some more.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Bone and Craniumbasher belong to Best OC Maker.**

* * *

Chapter 5

One week later…

I was waiting impatiently for the rest of the Explorers of Berk to arrive. Mjolnir was also getting impatient. He had eaten all the fish I had brought, and he was still hungry. Channeling lightning and flying fast takes a lot out of a Skrill.

I finally saw them approaching. Cami and Moodswing, Mucklout and Loudmouth, Buffnut and Killerjaws, and Duffnut and Vomit all flew onto the seastack and dismounted. They all looked at me excitedly.

"How was your adventure?"

"Did you find anything?"

"How dangerous was it?"  
"Did you die?"

I had to hold up his hands. "Easy. Slow down. I can only answer one question at a time." When they stopped asking him questions I continued, "There are islands beyond Berserk. That was not all Mjolnir and I found. We encountered a dragon that hasn't been recorded in the Book of Dragons."

"A new dragon?" Cami asked. "What was it?"

"It's called a Field Snapper. It's a tricky dragon that disguises itself as a field, then attacks and eats anything foolish to step onto it." I told them.

Buffnut and Duffnut smiled. "We should get one." They said together.

"Having a dragon like that could come in handy." Cami said.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. It could, but it's too uncontrollable. Besides, what if some of our animals wandered onto it, or a Viking?"

Buffnut shrugged. "I dunno. Something awesome?"

I hit him on the head for that. "Not if it was your mother."

"That'd make it even more awesome." Buffnut said.

"I'll tell her you said that." Cami said. Buffnut shut up after that.

"Thank you, Cami." I cleared my throat. "As I was saying, that wasn't all we found. We found another rider who did study that dragon as well as many others that haven't been recorded in the Book of Dragons."

"Who is he?" Mucklout asked. "The brother you never had?" He had to duck to avoid getting hit by some of Mjolnir's lightning.

I smiled as I whistled. The rest of the Explorers of Berk looked up to see Cranium descending with Bone. Of course most of them didn't recognize him with his armor on. "Everyone, this is Craniumbasher and Bone. Craniumbasher and Bone, everyone." The dragons growled in response.

Cami looked at me. "Bone? As in the son of Alvin the Treacherous?"

Bone took off his helmet. "Yes, the son of Alvin the Treacherous."

"It's okay. If it wasn't for him the Field Snapper would've gotten me." I said. The rest of the Explorers of Berk looked at him. They were clearly unsure of whether or not to trust him. Apparently a guy has a hard time making friends when his dad is known as the Treacherous.

"Now that the niceties are out of the way, I've come to show you something." Bone pulled something out of a satchel of his. "For a long time Vikings have thought this dragon was extinct, but while I was out exploring I found this. This could only mean that there's still one out there."

I looked at it. It looked like a dragon scale, but it had a texture like wood. I've never seen anything like it.

"What kind of dragon?" Cami asked.

Bone smirked. "The Foreverwing."

* * *

 **And there we go. I think it would be a good story arc to have them search for the Foreverwing. It's a legendary dragon that was released with the new update of Rise of Berk. Sadly I don't have it yet. I'm still trying to complete the collection for the Green Death. Well, until next time. Oh, and I'm going to try to have chapters in the future from the POV of other characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. I'll try to do better. I was having a hard time trying to think of a story arc for Cami's POV and this is what I came up with.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Mathilda belongs to TigerLily the Wild.**

 **Ashley belongs to silverwolvesarecool**

* * *

Chapter 6

Cami's POV

I whooped as I flew on Moodswing's back. If there's one thing that never gets old it's riding around on a dragon's back! Moodswing joyfully roared as he went into a steep dive. I just laughed and held out my arms as I felt the wind whip through my hair. I had to squint to see, but it was clear the ground was coming up.

I braced myself. I loved this part. Moodswing roared as he pulled out of the dive at the last possible moment. I laughed at the escape from danger. I noticed Moodswing giving me a toothy grin. He shared my love for danger.

I saw something quick running through Berk's forests. Moodswing growled softly before turning around. It was heading towards the village. "Moodswing, follow that thing!" I said. My dragon took off after it. If this thing was a threat I was going to stop it from hurting anyone. I smiled at the thought of action.

It swerved to the left. Moodswing turned to follow it but it swerved to the right. Twice. I suddenly slammed hard into my dragon. I saw leaves and branches around us. It took me a moment to realize we had flown into a tree. Moodswing growled as he tried to locate whatever we were chasing, but we couldn't see anything. "No!" I shouted. Artur wasn't going to let me live this down.

* * *

I met with Stoick, Mucklout, Duffnut, and Buffnut in the Great Hall. I just grabbed my mutton and ale and sat away from them. I wasn't in the mood for friendly chatter. I lost something in the woods, and it could've been dangerous. I didn't get any action or glory. Double loss. To be stopped by a tree was equally humiliating.

Stoick looked at me. "Cami, come on. We don't bite." I just glared at him and went back to my dinner. Normally he was funny, but I didn't want to be cheered up. I wanted to find whatever it was in the woods and smash its head in. I found I was gripping my mug so hard it was starting to crack.

"And that's how I single-handedly defeated the Snow Wraith of Glacier Island." Mucklout was finishing up some boasting of his.

Stoick shook his head. "Mucklout, that's not how the story went. Besides, that's what our parents did so they could get the tooth for the Dragon Eye."

"Hey. I know my own adventures." Mucklout said. "Besides, me and Loudmouth can handle any dragon. I bet we could beat Cami with one hand and one wing."

I glared at him. "Would you like me to remove your left hand or your right?" I got up and drew my sword.

"Stand down, Cami." Stoick said. I didn't answer him.

Mucklout stood up. "I'd like to see you try to take… whoa! Cami, take it easy!"

"We're Vikings. Vikings don't take it easy." I said. I raised my sword, but I heard it clang against metal. I turned to see Stoick had blocked my sword with his axe. "Get out of my way." I growled at him.

"What's with you Cami?" Stoick asked. "You're not usually like this. Granted Mucklout does deserve a thrashing, but…"

"But nothing! Don't mess with my business again. Unless you want to lose a leg like your father." I then stormed out of the Great Hall. Moodswing was waiting for me, but I didn't scratch his chin. If he didn't fly us into that tree we could've had whatever we were chasing! Moodswing moaned piteously, which did stir me a little. I shook my head and kept walking. I heard my dragon following.

* * *

I was sneaking out of my family's hut while it was still dark. I didn't want to risk Stoick or anyone else following me. I lost my quarry, so I need to find it and regain my honor. I felt more humiliated than when Gustav beat Mom in the last Dragon Race.

Moodswing was sleeping in his stall next to our hut. Meatlug was inside with Dad and Spout was somewhere along the beach where she'd be waiting for Mom. Less attention for me. Thankfully Iggy was still carrying a message somewhere.

Moodswing woke up as I approached. "Easy, boy." I said. "We've got something important to do. Yesterday we lost honor, and we're going to get it back." Moodswing looked at me as if to ask if we had to. "Yes, we do." I said as I got his saddle on him.

Toothless bellowed into the night. Huts opened as Vikings ran out and began asking what was going on. Hiccup, Astrid, Brunhilda, and Stoick flew over on their dragons. Hiccup seemed really worried, as was Astrid. If they were both worried, I knew well enough I had to be too.

I ran up to my friend. "Stoick! What's going on?"

"The Dragon Eye. Someone's stolen it!" Stoick answered.

Several Vikings began talking as soon as they heard. Their responses were all muddled as I tried to make sense. I've never seen the Dragon Eye, but it helped a great deal when our parents were exploring. We still didn't know all of its secrets.

"Enough!" Hiccup's voice echoed into the night. "Yes, we've lost the Dragon Eye, but we can find it again. We have Tracker Class dragons, and we have the best Vikings in the entire archipelago. We'll find this thief and take back the Dragon Eye."

Stoick looked at me as the village cheered. "Get the others. We're going after it now."

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going after the Dragon Eye?" Buffnut asked for the third time.

Stoick shook his head. "It's an ancient relic that leads to new lands and new dragons. We still don't understand it completely, and if it falls into the wrong hands it could spell disaster for Berk and the entire archipelago."

"Oh." Buffnut said. "Why is that bad?"

I wanted to hit him with my shield. He's so stupid he made his father and aunt look intelligent. And that's saying a lot. I wish I could feed him to the Screaming Death.

"This would've been a lot easier if someone trained a Tracker Class dragon, like a Rumblehorn or a Deadly Nadder instead of a dumb Skrill." Mucklout said. Mjolnir roared and spat lightning at him. He twitched before he began speaking ridiculously. That made me smile.

We heard a squawk. I looked to see a grey and blue Deadly Nadder flying towards us. I recognized that coloring anywhere. "Ash!"

The Deadly Nadder flew around and I saw Ashley in her usual outfit of a tunic with a dark skirt with black leggings and dark boots. Her bronze helmet was in the saddle behind her, allowing her long, dark braided hair to flow behind her. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We need your help." Stoick said. "The Dragon Eye has been stolen and we need to find out who did it right away."

Ash nodded. "I think I know where we can start." She flew off and we followed her. She landed next to a river. "Stormy and I landed here to rest when something ran by. If the gods are with us… yes!" She pulled something out. "Stormy, use this to find them." Storm sniffed the piece of fabric, I'm pretty sure that's what it was, and began sniffing the ground. After a few minutes Storm roared and began pulling at Ash's tunic. "She's caught the scent!"

"Then let's go!" I said as Storm flew off. We followed them, though Ash kept letting Storm re-sniff the piece of fabric to get the scent again. I really wished all our dragons were Strike Class, that way we could just fly in, get the Dragon Eye back, fight however stole it, and call it a night.

As we flew I noticed the trees were thinning out. I could also smell salt water. We had to be getting close to the ocean. But who still sails around these days? I'm sure someone does, but I can't think of anyone.

Ash and Storm flew down, so we followed. We dismounted behind some trees and crept up slowly. I looked over the cliff, and I saw two people on the beach. Something about the boat seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of where. I just knew it wasn't a Berserker ship.

One figure handed the other something. That had to be the dragon eye. The other figure took it, and shook the hand of the other person. Oh, you're not getting paid for stealing the Dragon Eye! I drew my sword and leapt down, yelling at the top of my lungs.

The two looked up at me as one ran back to the boat with their prize. The other whistled and pulled out a dagger. I landed in the sand in front of them. I was ready for this. I had been waiting all night for—

Ow! What was that? Oh no. I can't move! Come on! What kind of Viking keeps their opponent from being able to fight? That's the kind of thing Loki would smile upon. Thor would be furious at this.

"Cami!" Stoick called out. The others landed behind me from the sound of it, dragons roaring. "Speed Stinger! Watch out everyone." So that's what hit me.

"Mathilda, why are you doing this?" Ash asked. Of course! I recognize the outfit. Brown dress and leggings. Only she dressed like that with no boots.

"Stay out of this!" She then whistled and we heard more growling. Oh great. There's an entire pack. Mucklout was speaking in gibberish, but then stopped. Oh, thank Thor. Something good came from this after all.

Claws grabbed me and lifted me up. I heard Moodswing growling as I was carried up into the air. I tried to tell Moodswing to drop me but all that came out was a grunt. He must've understood me because he let go of me, and I fell on top of Mathilda.

"Call off your Speed Stingers now." Stoick said.

Mathilda glared at him. "They're Flash's Speed Stingers. He's the leader."

"Then have him call them off." Mathilda whistled, followed by snarls and growls from Flash. The Speed Stingers stopped attacking and backed off. I heard footsteps approach. "Why did you steal the Dragon Eye?" Stoick asked.

"What makes you think I stole it?" Mathilda asked.

"Well, let's see… we saw you give it to that guy, you were running around at night, and you attacked us."

"One, you don't know that I had it with me. Two, Speed Stingers are nocturnal. Of course I'd be running around at night. Three, what would you do if a bunch of Vikings charged at you?"

"So you don't have it?" Buffnut asked.

"Not anymore."

"So you did steal it!" Duffnut said.

Mathilda rolled her eyes. "Fine. I stole it. But you know me. I steal things all the time. It's how I keep myself amused."

"But you never sold anything before." Ash said. "You always returned it."

"I had to steal it for that man. He said he could help me."

"Help you with what?" Stoick asked.

"Find out who my parents were."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. I thought I should make it longer this time. For those of you who have seen Dragons: Race to the Edge, yes at some point I will include Windshear and the outpost of Dragon's Edge at some point. Cami will also learn of her mother's heritage, but not for a while longer. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. I tried to upload this yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me.**

 **Mathilda and Flash belong to Tiger Lily the Wild**

 **Ashley and Storm belong to silverwolvesarecool**

 **Artur and Blizzard belong to BestOCMaker**

* * *

Chapter 7

Cami's POV

Flash's venom had finally worn off, but I missed the entire interrogation. Valka and Mom had worked as fast as they could to treat the venom, but even they hadn't come up with anti-venom that works quickly enough. I was happy when I could move again, but I was so angry I wanted to knock out some of Mathilda's teeth. Hers or Flash's. I didn't really care.

"Cami, calm down." Mom said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother's right." Valka said. "Move too much too soon and you could end up never moving again." I sighed and laid back down. I wasn't going to forget Mathilda or Flash. I might go easy on them. They did shut Mucklout up.

Stoick and the others came in speaking at the same time. I couldn't catch what they were saying because all their words sounded like gibberish. Mom gave them a stern look. "Shush!"

"One at a time!" Valka added.

Stoick nodded. "Sorry, Grandma." Turning to me he said, "Mathilda was alone like she always is. She found someone spying on Berk and was going to turn him in. However she said he knew who her parents were, and would tell her if she got the Dragon Eye."

"Any idea where this Viking was from?" I asked.

Stoick shook his head. "That's where things got confusing."

"She had no idea where this Viking was from." Ash said. "There was no tribal crest on their armor or their ship, and they spoke in a strange voice."

"Which pretty much rules out most of the archipelago." Stoick said. "I'm thinking whoever this stranger is, they're not from the archipelago."

Valka stared at her grandson with concern. "Stoick, you could be right. When I was on my own with Cloudjumper, we rescued dragons from trappers. Many of them came from lands I've never heard of. Even Drago knew that there were places beyond the archipelago that he could go for soldiers. If Mathilda's contact came from beyond the archipelago, we could be in danger."

* * *

The next day I was filling all the satchels I could get my hands on with food and supplies. Moodswing watched as I packed some of his favorite fish in one of them. He licked his lips hungrily, as his skin changed to the appropriate color.

"Not now Moodswing. We need these for later." I said. He just shook his head and let me pack it on him. Once I made sure my sword and shield were secure, I mounted my dragon. He spread his wings and took off. I was going to find that mysterious man, and I was going to make him talk. He still has the Dragon Eye, and that has become one of Berk's greatest treasures. Hiccup and Astrid might be getting search parties ready, but I'm not going to wait.

"Okay Moodswing. Let's find that son of a half-troll." I said. Moodswing roared and took off into the horizon.

* * *

Stoick's POV

I waited in the great hall while Mom and Dad talked with the rest of Berk about the theft, and what we had learned from Mathilda. Needless to say the entire tribe was not in a good mood.

"The Dragon Eye was the key to discovering new lands and new dragons!"

"If it shows new dragons that we haven't found and trained, our enemies could use those dragons against us!"

"If Drago gets his hands on it he could build his dragon army again."

"Shut it!" Mom shouted at them. Immediately everyone quieted down. She had that effect on people.

"Thank you." Dad said as he cleared his throat, "I know all of you are worried. The Dragon Eye was one of our greatest discoveries. It's expanded our knowledge of the archipelago and dragons in ways we've never seen before. And we are going to get it back."

"How?" Snotlout asked. "We have no idea where it is."

"Actually that's not completely correct." Fishlegs said. "The boat was heading to the west."

"West?" Artur asked. "That's where Iron Island lies."

"Alright. We know what direction our thief is going." Dad said. "Now we need to get into teams and go after him."

Artur stood up. "I'll get my friends. Come on, Blizzard." His Woolly Howl followed him out of the great hall. For the first time I was tempted to go with him. His friends were great explorers.

The doors hadn't closed before they opened and Heather came running in. Artur poked his head back in as did Blizzard. Everyone turned to her as she ran up to Mom and Dad. "Cami's gone!" She blurted out. "Spout and I can't find her anywhere!"

Fishlegs put an arm around her. "It's okay. Maybe she just went…."

"I checked the stables. I checked the arena. I checked her favorite training spots in the woods. She's gone!" Heather said.

I looked at Mjolnir. Even he looked concerned about this. I quickly mounted him. "Let's go!"

"And where are you going?" Mom asked me with her arms folded.

"To look for Cami." I said.

Dad looked at me. "Stoick…"

I shook my head. "No Dad. Cami's my friend, and knowing her she's probably gone to track down this thief. If he's with Drago or someone else she could be flying into a trap."

"Stoick…"

"I'm a Viking and a dragon rider. Even if you say no I'm going to go find her."

"Stoick!" Dad raised his voice. "I was trying to say you're going to need help to find her."

I blinked. "Oh."

"And how do you suggest we search the entire archipelago?" Mom asked him.

"We ask someone who knows dragons, trained and wild." Dad answered.

"That only means one person."

* * *

Later we were all flying to the Cliff of Eternity. Most of the island was a huge cliff rising up out of the ocean. However the other side was covered with a thick forest with trees that rose as high as the cliff itself. Many Vikings came here for lumber, but the island was protected by one species of dragon: the Timberjack.

"You sure she's gonna see us?" Fishlegs asked Dad.

Grandma answered for him. "She's family. And all the dragons on the island listen to her and trust her. She can help us find Cami and the Dragon Eye."

"You know she hasn't seen you for years." Snotlout said.

"Just as we know she sliced off your hair last time you saw her." Heather said.

"When she was trying to take your head." Tuffnut added.

Snotlout shrugged. "How was I supposed to know she didn't like roast eel?"

I shook my head. It's obvious where Mucklout got his ego. I just feel sorry for the girl who would fall for him. If anyone would.

As we approached the trees Toothless sent out his special cry. I could hear it echoing through the trees. Toothless then veered left. He must've found a Timberjack. I thought about the Timberjack I met not too long ago, right before I met Mjolnir. I wondered how he was doing.

As we flew through the trees we suddenly found ourselves face to face with a giant Timberjack. No, not a giant. This was a Titan Wing! It was impressive to see, but not impressive to be on it's angry side.

"Let's get out of here!" Snotlout said as he and Hookfang turned around, but there was another Timberjack behind us roaring. I quickly looked around and saw that we were surrounded by Timberjacks. This wasn't good. Normally they would be trustworthy, but that only happens after you scratch their back.

Right now none of them were interested in letting us get behind them.

Duffnut and Buffnut got out their weapons but I held out my hand. "No. Put those away."

"Why? So they can rip us limb from limb?" Buffnut asked.

Duffnut smiled. "That would be awesome. If we just watched it happen to all of you."

We then heard a roar. We saw a Timberjack approaching with someone riding on its back. She was dressed in a dress of dragon skin with a necklace of dragon teeth. She had the same hair as Dad, and was close to his age too. She carried a wooden staff with her, though not as ornately decorated as Grandma's. The dress was more like a skirt as it only extended to her knees. When they were close enough I saw she had nothing on her feet. She glared at us with intense green eyes.

"Who are you and why have you come to our island?" She asked. She then did a double take on Dad. "Hiccup?"

"Hi Hava. Sorry we haven't been around to visit." Toothless landed while Dad dismounted. Hava landed her Timberjack and dismounted too, and the rest of us followed their example.

"We meant to visit. We really did, but things got busy on Berk." Mom apologized.

Hava held up a hand. "It's okay. I'm just sorry we mistook you for dragon trappers."

"They've been coming to this island?" Grandma asked.

Hava nodded. "They've been taking many of our Timberjacks. Audi and I have been trying to stop them, but they always get the drop on us. They made off with three adolescents yesterday."

"We can ask Eret about them when we get back. He knows trappers." Ruffnut said.

I approached Hava. She seemed surprised when she saw me. "Stoick? Is that you?"

"Yep." I nodded. "And this is Mjolnir."

Her jaw dropped. "A Skrill? You managed to train a Skrill? Not even Largewing dares to mess with those dragons." The Titan Wing growled in confirmation. Hava approached Mjolnir, who bared his teeth at first, but them let her stroke him.

"Aunt Hava, we need your help." I said. "The Dragon Eye was stolen and Cami's gone after it. We were hoping you could help us search for them."

Hava's eyes widened. "The Dragon Eye? Stolen?" She looked at Audi, and spoke to him in Dragonese. Audi roared at the other Timberjacks and they flew off. "They will alert the rest of the nest. Those who are not watching over eggs or hatchlings will help find her."

"Thank you so much." Heather said.

Hava smiled. "Anything for my family."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Special thanks to Tess Carver for letting me use Hava in this story. I hope you don't mind the look I gave for her older self. For those of you who want to read more about Hava be sure to check out Tess Carver's story Sister, Sister.**


End file.
